Benutzer Diskussion:Ry-gaul
Danke für die nette Begrüßung.Ry-gaul 18:17, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Gerne... Pandora Diskussion 18:18, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) wirklich nicht schlecht, wirklich nicht... Hey, ich hab mir grad mal deinen Beitrag bei Tru Veld gesehen, und ich muss sagen, dass er gar nicht so schlecht ist. Gut, zwar nicht die Riesen-Super-Spitzen-Klasse, aber dafür, dass du erst seit gestern angemeldet bist, wirklich nicht schlecht. Daher dachte ich mal, dass ich dir als Belohnung und Hoffnung für weitere und noch bessere Beiträge mal einen Keks hinterlasse. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:13, 22. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ich danke vielmals. Ich bemühe mich, den Erwartungen gerecht zu werden.Ry-gaul 16:20, 22. Feb. 2009 (CET) Lob Mit diesen Artikeln hast du wirklich eine beständig gute Leistung abgegeben, einen wichtigen Beitrag für die Literatur-Sektion geliefert und die betreffenden Artikel sehr sinnvoll erweitert. Vielen Dank für deinen Einsatz! Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:58, 19. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Gerne. Ich danke für das Lob. Es freut mich, dass meine Beiträge so positiv wahrgenommen werden.Ry-gaul 20:08, 19. Mär. 2009 (CET) Siri Tachi Hey, du hast ja schon an dem Artikel Siri Tachi einige Romane der Jedi Quest Reihe eingefügt und ich wollte wissen, ob du nun auch noch vorhast, den Rest reinzuschreiben? Dann wäre es nämlich sinnvoll, die UC-Vorlage zu benutzen. Nur so als Tipp^^ Ansonsten finde ichs gut, dass sich endlich mal jemand bemüht, das Unvollständig aus dem Artikel zu entfernenBild:--).gif Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 15:14, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ja den Rest hat ich auch noch vor. Ich denk ich nehm ihn bei meiner nächsten Bearbeitung mal UC.Ry-gaul 21:41, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Hi. Da du ja diesen (und andere) wichtigen Artikel bearbeitest, wollte ich mal fragen, ob es für dich ein Problem wäre, Einzelnachweise zu benutzen, weil wir das inzwischen vermehrt machen, um die Quellenangaben nachvollziehbarer zu gestalten. Die Sache ist nämlich, wenn man es gleich macht, dann ist das nicht viel Arbeit. Es später alles nochmal nachzuprüfen und nachzutragen wäre nervig. Schau mal zb. hier wenn du wissen willst, wie das mit den einzelnachweisen aussieht. Oder hier hat es Ani sehr gut auf seiner Diskussionsseite erklärt. Das ist vielleicht anfangs nervig, aber am Ende lohnt sichs doch, wenn man es gleich macht und die Artikel machen dann auch gleich mehr her. Wenn du fragen hast, helf ich dir.. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 12:27, 24. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Prinzipiell hab ich kein Problem mit Einzelnachweisen und wenn es gewünscht ist, werde ich sie auch benutzen. Ich würde dazu aber gern wissen, wie ich sie zb in einem Persönlichkeitsteil oder einem über Beziehungen verwende, da diese sich meist nicht auf ein Buch beziehen.Ry-gaul 18:12, 24. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich denke, dass es in Sachen wie Beziehungen und Persönlichkeit nicht ganz so wichtig ist, mit den Einzelnachweisen. Das wichtigste ist, denk ich, der Biografieteil. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 20:01, 24. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::Ja, seh ich ähnlich, so eine Persönlichkeit ist ja etwas, womit sich der Charakter in jedem Buch/Film/Comic etc. etwa gleich präsentieren müsste. Ich mach es so, dass ich dann beispielsweise nach einem Teil (teilweise sind es nur einzelne Sätze), den ich aus Buch XY habe, einen Einzelnachweis setze und meinetwegen nach den nächsten zwei drei Sätzen, die in einem anderen Buch besonders hervorstechen, kommt dann auch einer usw. Oft entwickelt sich die Persönlichkeit ja auch von Buch zu Buch. Und bei Beziehungen ist es ähnlich, weil die sich von Buch zu Buch entwickeln kann man da nach jedem Abschnitt oder ein paar Sätzen einen Einzelnachweis setzen. Aber das musst du wissen, ob du das für nötig hälst. Bei mir war es so, dass ich mich schnell dran gewöhnt habe und diese Nachweise jetzt quasi für "jeden Mist" einsetze. ^^ -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 01:52, 25. Mär. 2009 (CET) Rominer Hi, ich habe das Buch zwar nicht gelesen, aber bist du sicher, dass es sich bei diesen Rominern um ein menschliches Volk handelt und nicht um eine Spezies? Die haben ja anscheinend alle goldene Haut und Augen, das kommt mir nicht so menschlich vor. ^^ -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 01:29, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Stimmt, im Buch wird sogar von einer Spezies gesprochen. Gut, dass du mich drauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Ry-gaul 01:34, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) Nek (Person) Hallo Ry-gaul, ich denke, du hast es einfach nur vergessen, aber bei Nek (Person) fehlt noch eine Quelle... 'Pandora' Diskussion*Admin 22:14, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ja hatte ich vergessen. Darth HYDRAnous hat die Quelle ja inzwischen nachgetragen. Dabei hat er eine Seitenzahl angegeben. Auf dieser Seite kommt die Person zum ersten Mal vor, sie hat aber im Buch noch weitere Auftritte. Sollte man bei so etwas eine Seite angeben? Ich finde das macht eher den Eindruck als ob die Person nur auf der Seite vorkommt. Ry-gaul 01:19, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn die Person an mehreren Stellen vorkommt sollten entweder alle, oder keine Seiten angegeben werden, normalerweise wird dann keine angegeben. 'Pandora' Diskussion*Admin 09:42, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) IRC Hey Ry-gaul! Wenn du mal ein wenig Zeit hast, dann komm doch mal bitte im IRC vorbei. Danke schonmal! 19:17, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Hmm war leider die letzten Tage nicht da, werde aber heute abend mal reingehen. Ry-gaul 17:38, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Heyho. Wenn du nächstens mal ein wenig Zeit hast, könntest du ja mal wieder in den IRC kommen. Ich hätte vielleicht noch ne interessante Aufgabe für dich. 21:15, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) Ferus Olin Kleiner Tipp von mir, wenn du bei Ferus Olin keine Abwahl wegen mangelnder Vollständigkeit riskieren willst: ab dem zweiten Teil der Reihe ''Rebel Force taucht Ferus wieder auf. Bild:;-).gif. Bel Iblis 18:53, 15. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Pilus oder Nadarr ??? Kann es sein, dass du bei den Artikeln Pilus und Nadarr den Artikelinhalt mit dem Seitennamen vertauscht hast??? Viele Grüße, 17:35, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Stimmt, ist korrigiert. Danke für den Hinweis. Ry-gaul 17:59, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET) UC Hallo, ich wollte nur fragen, ob du was dagegen hast wenn ich ein bisschen im Artikel Qui-Gon Jinn arbeite. Ich würde noch meine UC draufhauen und dann anfangen... Grüße Jojo1000 :Also erstmal wäre es höflich gewesen auf eine Antwort zu warten und sich nicht einfach in das UC reinzuschreiben. Die Teile, die noch fehlen würde ich gerne selber bearbeiten, du könntest von mir aus den 9. Teil von Jedi-Padawan ergänzen, da ich den nicht habe. Bei Band 2 und 4 kannst du mal drüberschaun, ob die vollständig sind, weil ich die auch nicht habe. Den Rest kannst du gerne überarbeiten, wenn ich fertig bin. Ry-gaul 22:55, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) Ein paar Fragen Hallo, Ry-Gaul. Erstmal danke für die nette Begrüßung. Es hat mich gleich gefreut das mich jemand hier begrüßt hat. Nun habe ich aber ein paar Fragen: Wie bekomme ich denn den Steckbrief in meine Benutzerseite? Ich hab dies leider noch nicht herausgefunden und wollte daher mal fragen ob du mir das zeigen könntest. Danke schon mal im Voraus!!! RC-1139 10:27, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Du kannst einen Steckbrief mit der Vorlage:Benutzer auf deine Benutzerseite einbinden. Viele Grüße, 10:30, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) Noch mal ein paar Fragen Hi, Ry-gaul. Ich bins nochmal. Endlich habe ich meine Benutzerseite auf einen einigermaßen neuen Stand gebracht. Schau am besten gleich mal vorbei. Jetzt habe ich aber noch mal eine Frage: Wie kann man eine Quelle zu einem Link machen? Zum Beispiel möchte ich meine Quellen aufschreiben. Wie macht man die dann zu einem Link? Muss man da bei Bearbeiten auf den Button interner Link klicken? Gruss RC-1139 20:59, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Verlinken kannst du am einfachsten, indem du den Begriff in eckige Klammern schreibst. Star Wars wird dann zum Beispiel zu Star Wars. Über den Button gehts auch, einfach Link-Text durch die Seite ersetzen, auf die du verlinken willst, aber ich finds einfacher die Klammern kurz selbst zu schreiben. Ry-gaul 00:28, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) Info-Boxen Hi! Ich habe jetzt meine Seite so gut wie fertig. Aber wie macht man ein Inhaltsverzeichnis und diese große,fette Überschrift. Ich weiß nämlich nur wie man fette Schrift macht. Jetzt möchte ich gerne damit anfangen Artikel zu schreiben. Aber wie ertellt man Info-Boxen zu Personen,Schlachten,Fahrzeugen usw. Gibt es da auch sowas wie eine Vorlage? Gruss RC-1139 17:03, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Natürlich gibt es für alle diese Dinge eine Vorlage. Die kannst du in der Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen finden. Allerdings ist das ganze einfacher, wenn du auf den Artikel, den du erstellen willst, klickst. In der Bearbeitungsleiste, die dann oben auftaucht, gibt es als letztes Feld eine ausklappares Feld namens "Vorlage auswählen". Dort kannst du nun die Infoboxvorlagen für z.B. eine Person auswählen, indem du auf "Person" klickst. Zu deinen anderen Fragen: Ein Inhaltsverzeichnis wird automatisch generiert, sobald eine gewisse Anzahl von Abschnitten auf einer Seite ist. Eine fette Überschrift kannst du folgendermaßen erstellen (der Code ist jetzt von meiner Benutzerseite kopiert, du kannst ihn dir da ja mal ansehen): ÜBERSCHRIFT . Du musst dann nur noch eine Größe, Farbe und einen Text anstelle der Platzhalter einsetzen, und kannst deinen Schriftzug so varieren. Gruß, 17:14, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Ein Inhaltsverzeichnis kann auch über den Befehl __TOC__ eingefügt werden, wenn noch nicht genügend Überschriften vorhanden sind. Ry-gaul 20:38, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) Fette Überschriften Hi! Es tut mir wirklich leid,das ich dich andauernd mit meinen Fragen nerve. Leider habe ich das mit diesen fetten Überschriften immer noch nicht ganz vertanden. Ich meine diese fette Überschrift die du auch auf deiner Benutzerseite hast, z.B. die Überschriften Literatur,Videospiele und Filme . Ich weiß leider nicht wie man diese Schrift fett UND groß hinbekommt. Dann noch eine andere Frage: Wozu sind eigentlich diese Order 66 Kekse gut, wovon du schon so viele hast? Gruss RC-1139 16:40, 27. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Hi. Erstmal keine Sorge, wenn du mich nervst meld ich mich schon. Die Überschriften bei mir habe ich gemacht, indem ich vor und hinter das Wort 2 Gleichheitszeichen gesetzt habe. Bei Unterüberschriften dann 3 (z.B. Quellen , Literatur ). Ich hoffe das war das was du gemeint hast. Ansonsten kannst du auch bei meiner Seite auf bearbeiten gehen und dir den Quelltext anschauen. :Order 66 Kekse sind in dem Sinn zu nichts gut, sie sind einfach eine Anerkennung für z.B. die Arbeit oder die Taten eines Benutzers. Neben den Keksen gibt es auch noch Blumen und als negative Auszeichnung den goldenen Jar Jar. :Ich hoffe ich habe alles beantworten können, ansonsten einfach nochmal melden. Ry-gaul 17:38, 27. Nov. 2009 (CET) Spezies und Tiere Hi, Ry-gaul! Ich bin es mal wieder. Und wieder mal habe ich eine Frage: Wie unterscheidet man eigentlich Spezies und Tiere? Ich meine wo ist der Unterschied? Ich frage das deshalb, weil ich gerne den Artikel Gnasp erstellen möchte. Danke schonmal! Gruß RC-1139 20:54, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Spezies#Hinter_den_Kulissen Pandora Diskussion 21:02, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) Qui-Gon Jinn Hey Ry-gaul! Könntest du Qui-Gon nicht komplett überarbeiten? So mit allem, was es gibt? Der hätte es nämlich wirklich mal nötig, auch was Persönlichkeit, Fähigkeiten, Beziehungen und HdK anbelangt. Wäre toll, wenn das klappen würde. :) 13:48, 29. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Persönlichkeit und Beziehungen kommen noch, da bin ich grad dabei. HdK weiß ich nicht genau wo ich die Informationen hernehmen soll. Die Biografie ist jetzt ja zumindest nach dem was ich an Quellen hab relativ vollständig. Ry-gaul 13:55, 29. Dez. 2009 (CET) Obi-Wan Hi wollte fragen ob ich dir bei der überarbeitung von Obi Wan helfen kann was die frühen jahre angeht (jedipadawan)General Solo771 22:20, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Jedi-Padawan ist soweit eigentlich schon komplett... Ry-gaul 00:37, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Das kann man aber noch genauer hinbekommen zum beispiel fehlt im ersten teil von frühe jahre die rivalität und die kämpfe mit bruck chun also ich könnte stellenweise noch das ein oder andere ergänzenGeneral Solo771 10:45, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Natürlich kann man das ganze genauer beschreiben, aber wenn du auf alles, was in den verschiedenen Quellen steht, extrem detailliert eingehst, wird der Artikel einfach viel zu lang. Deshalb muss man sich auf das beschränken, was für Obi-Wans weitere Biografie wesentlich ist. Ry-gaul 12:53, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Meiner ansicht nach is der kampf zwischen obi wan und bruck chun am anfang von die geheimnisvolle macht sehr wesentlich für seine weiter entwickulung ,da ihn dieser kampf fast seine jedikarriere gekostet hatGeneral Solo771 13:18, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Du musst dafür nicht jedes mal ne neue Überschrift machen. Wenn Ry es nicht möchte, dass du ihm hilfst, dann akzeptier das... Kit Diskussion 13:20, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) Letztendlich hat er aber keine Konsequenzen und ist somit nicht entscheidend. Ry-gaul 13:40, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Eigentlich ist es sogar ein ziemlich dominantes Thema und zieht sich auch in die Xanatos-Geschichte hinein. Vielleicht solltest du es noch ein bisschen ausformulieren. Übrigens können in lange Abschnitte auch gerne mehrere Zitate, da sie die Abschnitte optisch noch etwas ansprechender gestalten und zusätzlich gliedern. 14:58, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Bin zwar immer noch derselben Meinung, hab aber mal was dazu geschrieben. Zusätzliche Zitate kann ich noch reinschreiben, hab aber woanders auch schon gesehen, dass mehrere Zitate in einem Abschnitt kritisiert wurden. Ry-gaul 23:28, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Keine Angst. Textbrocken über 6 und mehr Abschnitte können ruhig mit mindestens 2, wenn nicht eher 3 Zitaten aufgelockert werden. 23:31, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST)